Nintendo All-Stars: Mario
Mario will appear in Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. His in-game rival is Sonic. Attributes Mario is a perfect character to play with for beginners looking to learn the game. He's an overall balanced character with no glaring speed or power advantages/disadvantages. However, he's limited by his short melee range. He does however have quite a few defensive maneuvers at his disposal. Furthermore, Mario will the highest jump in the game. Moveset Y Attacks Y,Y,Y- Close Quarters (Punches twice with each fist, then a right kick; similar to his melee combo from Super Mario 64) Forward + Y- Star Spin (Spins while rushing forward with Luma from Mario Galaxy popping out) Up + Y- Mario Uppercut (Similar to his Super Jump Punch from Smash Bros.) Down + Y- Stomp (Hops slightly before stomping the ground) Air Y- Punt (Does a sex kick in the air) Air Forward + Y- Air Star Spin (same as grounded version) Air Up + Y- Air Mario Uppercut (same as grounded version) Air Down + Y- Ground Pound (Curls into fetal position before dropping like a stone; halts forward momentum; not active until grounded) X Attacks X- Hammer (Swings hammer sideways) Forward + X- Koopa Shell (Tosses a turtle shell forward; action OK after throwing; shell active until contact with foe/wall, until Mario is hit, or until two seconds have passed) Up + X- Hammer Swing (Swings hammer upward) Down + X- Mario Golf (Launches a golf ball forward; hold X to increase distance before launching, both club swing and ball or can hit) Air X- Air Hammer Spin (Spins three times while attacking with hammer) Air Forward + X- Air Koopa Shell (same as grounded version) Air Up + X- Air Hammer Swing (same as grounded version) Air Down + X- Air Mario Golf (Swings golf club as if hitting a ball; no ball is produced) A Attacks A- Fireball (Fires a small bouncing fireball forward five character lengths) Forward + A- Flame Burst (Dashes forward while outstretch palm produces a burst of flame) Up + A- Fiery Spin (Does a backflip, kicking upwards while leaving a flame trail) Down + A- Flame Mario (Releases flames from his body; can be held to prolong) Air A- Air Fireball (same as grounded version; succumbs to gravity) Air Forward + A- Air Flame Burst (same as grounded version) Air Up + A- Air Fiery Spin (same as grounded version) Air Down + A- Air Flame Mario (same as grounded version; descent slowed while holding A; can perform grounded version if holding continues) Throws Right Stick + Sideways- Spinning Throw (Similar to how he threw Bowser in Super Mario 64) Right Stick + Up- Enlarged Glove (Glove grows larger as he uppercuts foe into the air) Right Stick + Down- Squish (Lays foe on floor before Ground Pounding them) Supers Level 1- Wild Hammer (Rushes forward a short distance while rapidly swinging hammer up and down) Level 2- Blue Shell (Takes out and aims a blue Koopa shell; shell flies to crosshair before exploding; aiming lasts six seconds; press any button during that time to release' otherwise it follows crosshair location after six seconds) Level 3- Mega Mario (Absorbs Mega Mushroom and becomes twice his normal size; Y- hand swat; X- sweep kick; A- stomp; lasts twelve seconds) Costumes and palette swaps Costume 1- Classic attire *Color 1- Red (default) *Color 2- White (Fire Mario) *Color 3- Blue (Ice Mario) *Color 4- Yellow (Wario) Costume 2- Dr. Mario *Color 1- White (default) *Color 2- Black *Color 3- Pink *Color 4- Red Costume 3- Tropical Mario (secret costume from Super Mario Sunshine *Color 1- Cyan (default) *Color 2- Red *Color 3- White *Color 4- Purple Trivia *Mario is one of the first six characters announced, the others being Link, Samus, Pikachu, Fox, and Donkey Kong *Mario is also one of the two whose stage was announced at the same time he was, the other instance being Link *Unlike in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Project M, Mario's Dr. Mario costume does not change his fire based specials. *In the intro, Mario's hat glows *Also, Mario is the last playable character to show up in the trailer. Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Characters Category:Fighting